1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for launching an object such that the object has linear and rotational velocity imparted to it. More specifically, the invention relates to a cylindrical collet-release launch mechanism in which a piston driven by expanding gases launches an object with linear and rotational motion.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are numerous occasions, especially in aerospace applications, in which devices providing simple, reliable mechanical separation of two or more objects are required. Such devices are subject to very strict design requirements such as very long storage life, precise actuation characteristics, and survival under high stress loading and at extreme high and low temperatures.
The present invention provides a novel method for separation of a object and ejection with gradually increasing acceleration such that the object is given a precise velocity and a specified rotation rate. The invention is simple, quite strong, light weight, self-contained and meets the most stringent design requirements of any conventional aerospace application.